


"He's my friend"

by MethodToMyMadness



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MethodToMyMadness/pseuds/MethodToMyMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs help...but the only person who can do this is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Let me through"

Like wasps swarming a hive, people surround the scene. They're shocked by the scene they have witnessed, so shocked that no-one considers the man, almost like a lost child trying to find his parents, trying to get through.  
"Let me through!" The man, on edge of breaking apart cries out. "He's my friend...please just let me through! Please..." Someone tries to stop him but this doesn't distract him from the scene. His eyes glistened with tears as he looks at his feet, he's standing in a pool of Crimson blood. He feels like he is choking on his tears. "I'm a...his...I'm his boyfriend".


	2. "Holding on with both hands"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst writing this chapter I was listening to 'never gonna be alone' by Nickleback.  
> I do not have any rights to Sherlock and this is purely a hobby

Sitting in a pool of blood John cradles the long, slender, lifeless body. His face buried in thick long curls John cries. He tried to resuscitate the very bloody, very broken Sherlock Holmes, he tried right up until the body was to be collected, then he gripped for dear life.

 

*******************Flashback************************

 

John is blogging as he feels warm arms curls around him and a pair of soft lips rest against his stumbled cheek, "where would I be without my blogger hmm?" A smile rests on johns lips as he shuts the computer down, "your attitude....id say single and living with Mycroft" Sherlock goes to argue back but his words turn to a Yelp as John drags him over the back of the sofa into a real hug. Both men cherish the small moments like this and Sherlock curls into the shorter mans warmth.  
"John...do you have to go out with lestrade tonight?"   
John smiles, "jealous are we?" He taunts the slender man in his arms. "It's just one drink".  
Sherlock hides his face murmuring into johns shoulder about loneliness, something John never really knew Sherlock felt until he discovered his feelings for the consulting detective. John holds Sherlock firm and takes a deep breath before whispering "you're never going to be along Sherlock...I promise...."

 

*******************************************

John feels a friendly hand in his shoulder, "John....I'm sorry...but you have to..." Though this person is also Failing to resist tears the voice is still recognised.  
"I promised him I wouldn't leave him alone Greg...I promised him...." John doesn't let go of the body in his arms, the body that once gave him warmth and love, now like ice and pain. "I can't let him go....why him?"  
Tears fall and Greg crouches beside John a comforting arm around him, "because he's Sherlock Holmes..."

********************Memory***********************

"Put the bloody hat on!"  
"Make me!" Sherlocks face bright with his perfect smile.  
John smirks, "I'll make you in a minute..."  
"It is not my hat, why do I have to wear it?"  
"Because it's a Sherlock hat..." John takes the hat out of his boyfriends hands and places it on his head and finishing with a kiss, "and you're Sherlock Holmes".

*******************************************

"Why you? Huh? Why did it have to be you?" John sobs to the lifeless body in his arms. "Why did it have to be bloody you?" He places a kiss on sherlocks grey and red cheek.  
Greg prizes John away from the body gently and takes him to sit in the police van, silent as John takes one more glance at the man he loves, the man who was so fantastic, so charming, so Sherlock?"


	3. Lost

When John returns to Baker Street he just curls in johns chair, Mrs Hudson follows rambling on about how messy Sherlock is setting John into tears.  
"Oh what's wrong dear? Bad news?" John looks at her, she clearly hasn't listened to the news.   
His voice a mere whisper "Sherlock is dead Mrs Hudson....he's gone...." Finding it hard to believe Mrs Hudson just hugs John speechless, shocked, hurt.

 

*******************************************************

The day of the funeral, John stands with Mrs Hudson, Mycroft, and mr and Mrs Holmes. His face dead, face empty, eyes dead.  
As people head back to the wake John stays behind, he takes a seat near his boyfriends headstone."So...I guess this is goodbye, huh.....I can't believe you're gone Lock.....what am I supposed to do now? I...I need you..." John breaks into a state of tears patting the fresh soil. "I need you lock....more than ever.....you know I had us bookings in at angelos....for tonight....it was going to be special lock....its been three and a half years since we were first in there together, remember angelo lit a romantic candle and everything...yet I still insisted I weren't gay..." A sad smile meets johns lips as he remembers. "I don't know who I was kidding, the moment I lay eyes on you I was like a teenager and crush...." 

John falls silent looking at the headstone and the picture he had placed of them both, though he feels so small in this dinosaur of a world he was going to do what he had planned, hoping it would make him feel a little better. 

"It's been exactly two years since our official date at angelos....our anniversary..." He chokes on tears ~damn it John get it done with~ He stares at sherlocks photo. "It's too late now though....I was going to ask....ask you to marry me sherly..." He can't take it anymore, can't fight the tears as he places a small box with a silver engagement band inside underneath some of the soil. 

"It's engraved...I had everything pla...planned....why did you have to leave me Sherlock? Please just come back to me...come back and be my fiancé....please Lock...please" 

The last word barely makes it out he curls up to the stone hugging sherlocks scarf close, the illogical part of him hoping if he waits long enough he'll wake from this nightmare, he falls asleep.

 

***********************************************

John wakes to fine he's in sherlocks chair, a note next to him [[we all miss him doctor Watson, I'm here if you need a comforting friend. I have you on servalance, please do not be foolish. sherly wouldn't want it - MH x]]. John holds the note before curling back up and falling back to sleep as this seems to be his only escape from this living nightmare he is forced to call life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews feedback and if you like it suggestions for more stories and chapters. I'll write about most fandoms just ask.


End file.
